


The Vow

by waylandiish



Series: B99 Oneshots [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage, Slow Dancing, look it's jake and amy just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waylandiish/pseuds/waylandiish
Summary: A fluffy piece that takes place after Amy and Jake finally tie the knot. Prepare for some bad jokes and bad dancing.





	The Vow

 

Who knew being married was so exhausting. Don't get me wrong, it was freaking awesome to be able to watch my wife from across a New York dive bar, flapping her arms and gyrating her body in the least practical form of dancing--all while still wearing a white dress. I sat in my booth, flanked by Charles and Terry, with my cheek in my hand as I watched her throw her head back in laughter, clutching onto Rosa and Gina for support as her body shook with joy. 

 

"Man, Amy is really getting into Tootsee Roll," Terry observed, blatantly taken back by Amy's dance moves, but it was easy to see his amusement through his gentle features. He shifted in his seat, turning to me and lifting his beer to clink against mine. "How are you feeling, Jake?"

 

"Besides feeling betrayed she's dancing to our song with Rosa and Gina, I'm stoked," I quipped, sitting up to grin over at the Sergeant, who responded with a fond smile and a soft laugh that rumbled deep in his chest. I turned took look between Terry and Charles, mildly upset that Holt's news forced him to leave early. "No, no, I'm happy. I'm really happy--I mean, look at who I'm married to," I sighed, gesturing to Amy, who was currently three shots in and dedicated to learning some form of dance routine that Gina was leading. "She's perfect."

 

"As are you," joined Charles, shouldering me gently. Sarge and I both shared a look of subtle confusion before I draped an arm across my best friend's shoulders. 

 

"Thanks, Charles, and thank you for everything you did for me and Amy today... Without you, none of this would be possible. And Amy would be forced to redo the entire binder," I shuttered, imagining the mania that was my wife when she had to rearrange plans. It would involve a lot of braiding, coffee, and Mean Amy--all of the things I wanted to avoid for the next couple weeks. "I'll make it up to you one day."

 

"You already know what I want, Jake."

 

"I'm not getting Amy pregnant for you, Charles."

 

Charles shook his fists in defeat, turning away in disappointment while I turned to share an exasperated expression with Terry. Rolling my eyes, I stood up, finishing the rest of my beer before I slid out from behind our table. 

 

"You heading out?" Sarge inquired, both himself and Charles standing as I did. Turning to look at the three women across the bar, I nodded and turned back towards the two gentlemen. 

 

"Yeah. Amy's a glass of champagne and three shots in, and I want to stop her before she gets to Sixth Shot Amy," I said pointedly, raising my brows as Charles and Terry exchanged wary glances. We all know how Sixth Shot Amy was, and it was never a pretty time. "Also, I'm kinda trying to get laid," I interjected, biting my lower lip while Terry rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you didn't get laid on the night of your wedding, Terry, there's nothing wrong with it. It's natural!" I called out as he instantly walked away from me, approaching a small corner booth where Scully and Hitchcock sat, throwing the table peanuts into each other's mouths. 

 

I said my goodbye to Charles and moved towards the body of women obnoxious popping and locking near the bar, sliding past Rosa and Gina to take my wife's arm and grab her attention. She spun around, momentarily shocked, and then instantly beaming as she saw me, wrapping my arms around my neck. "Oh my god, babe, I severely underestimated how good these Jock Jams are," she panted, out of breath as she continued to sway. "Why aren't you dancing?"

 

"Trust me, I plan to dance _so hard_  during our honeymoon; I'm bringing the camera and sending it to the producers of America's Best Dance Crew. I think my dancing could inspire a revival of the show," I grinned optimistically, looking towards Gina who gave me an approving nod and a thumbs-up. Turning back to Amy, I curled an arm under hers, pulling her away from the bar. "We're going home now."

 

Amy groaned, throwing her head back in retaliation, pulling against me as I tried to get her towards the door. "Hey, hey--you know you need to go to bed so you can wake up tomorrow for work. Think of all the paperwork you're going to do," I whispered into her ear huskily and I heard her gasp. Bingo. "Oh yeah, going to work to file ahead of schedule and then we can go home and _pack_ ," I crooned, and she basically melted in my arms. 

 

"I love organization and preparedness," she slurred, and I couldn't help but pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, finally able to guide her to the car, carefully getting her into the passenger side. "Wait, wait, wait... Are you okay to drive, Jake?" 

 

"I had a beer and a few sips of champagne. I know it's fancy, but it tastes like sewer water," I grimaced and I watched as she sunk into the seat, closing her eyes and a sated smile crossed her lips. 

 

"Okay. We can go now," she concluded, and I shut the door, sliding across the hood with such ease I was almost angry that her eyes were closed during it. I drove us home, holding her hand against my thigh, my thumb stroking over the small diamond on her finger. I know she didn't care about the size, and I think I could have gotten away with getting her the same dollar ring I had purchased when I won our bet four years ago, but one day I'd be able to give her everything she wanted--when I was Captain of my own investigation team--and if she wanted a bigger ring, that's what she would get. 

 

"Are we home?" Amy murmured, and I didn't blame her for being so tired. Between the bomb threats, seeing Teddy, and almost having to postpone the wedding, I'm sure she was exhausted. Also, she danced enough to make Mick Jagger proud. I unbuckled her seat belt and slid my arms beneath her to lift her out of the car and carry her into the apartment, quiet until I heard her hum to herself, resting her head in the curve of my neck. 

 

"What?"

 

"You're a sap, _ya sap_ ," she laughed as I sat her down on our bed, rolling my eyes at her. 

 

"I'm not a sap--I was going to rap our vows, and I still plan to on our honeymoon," I argued, crossing my arms across my chest. "Would a sap say..." My mouth hung open, and I expected lyrical genius to spill out of them naturally, until I eventually threw my hands up in surrender, shaking my head. "No, I got nothing; it's a good thing my beat boxer wasn't going to be there. This would have been really embarrassing," I muttered, pursing my lips thoughtfully while Amy leaned over to slip her heels off. Running my teeth over my lower lip, I reached out to grab her hand, Amy lifting her auburn gaze curiously. "I guess this isn't going to support my _so not a sap_  reputation, but I just want to do something before we go to bed."

 

"Babe, can we just have sex tomorrow. I promise it'll be _so good_ ," she sighed, sinking back towards the mattress. I stared blankly at her, blinking slowly before I shook my head. 

 

"No, I'm not-- Just stand up, Amy," I commanded, lifting her onto her feet, assuring she would stay that way before I moved to my phone. With a press of a button, a strong and sweet melody poured out of the speaker, just loud enough for the both of us to hear. 

 

"When time is up,

And the sun it dies.

'Til the rivers flood,

And the ocean's dry.

Hand in hand under the falling sky,

I will love you."

 

She canted her head,  a small and confused smile on her lips as she willingly took my hand, and I pulled her close until I sat her feet on top of my dress shoes, raising my head until I was staring deep into her eyes. "Maybe I am a sap," I whispered, "but it's hard not to be siked that I'm married to someone like you." She smiled, lifting her free hand up to hook onto my shoulder as mine moved to rest on the small of her back. "I know you wanted a real first dance," I whispered before I begun to move, moving us around the room in a gentle waltz. 

 

 

"When I'm oh-so-old

that I lose my mind,

But I'll still look at you

like it's the first time.

So many say it,

and it's all a lie,

But I will love you."

 

I leaned forward, allowing my forehead to rest against hers while her palm slid over my shoulder to cup the back of my neck, and we swayed in circles around a room in an apartment in the middle of Brooklyn as if it was Paris, convinced it was the most romantic location in the world. Truth was we didn't need fancy rings, fancy veils, or a fancy venue; Amy made me the happiest man in the world, and I was grateful that I could spend the rest of my life shacked up with my best friend. Money wasn't going to make this day better or more special for us, although I do wish we could have gotten a reception. 

 

_"You are the reason that I make it through the day,_

_You give me the reason to better all my way;  
The beauty goes,_

_The money's spent,  
And everything else fades away._

_You are my constant."_

 

"I'm disappointed I couldn't smash a piece of cake in your face," I whispered, and she snorted in response, leaning her head back to look at me with a cheeky grin. 

 

"Yeah, I guess it sucks that we didn't have our reception. I was planning on taking some chocolate from the chocolate fountain and smearing it across your face."

 

"Classic."

 

"I thought so," she quipped, a proud grin spread across her face as the ballad came to a close. I stopped, and she shifted so she was no longer standing on my feet. And even as the music ceased, I kept her close; during the extent of the day, I think I had done a pretty good job of staying calm and optimistic, but while I stand true to my willingness to marry Amy Santiago in the midst of a King Kong attack, it would have been pretty dejecting to see months of planning coming boil down to a rushed ceremony at City Hall. I just wanted everything to be perfect for her, because just having her was perfect for me, and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life giving her the amount of happiness she gives me every day. I wanted fifty years of her soft snoring, crossword puzzles, vacation itineraries, and clumsy dancing with her. 

 

She was my everything.

 

Amy held my gaze before she let out a long exhale through her nose, her eyes rolling at me as she stepped back. "Alright," she stated as she begun to slip the straps of her wedding dress off her shoulders, leaving me both fascinated and slightly confused, completely still. "We're having sex."

 

_"Oh thank God."_

 

* * *

**author's note /** hey everyone! i've taken a break from my peraltiago fic to make a couple of one shots. the next one to come is a lil honeymoon smut so enjoy this vanilla shit until the finale comes. - d.


End file.
